


In Which Many Powerful Feelings Are Thoroughly Processed

by newtypeshadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: Bucky knew Steve and Tony had done a couples photoshoot, but he hadn'tseenit—until now.It's a lot to process.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 267
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	In Which Many Powerful Feelings Are Thoroughly Processed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all the love once given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549164) by [sami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sami/pseuds/sami). 



> This fic was inspired by a passage in [all the love once given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549164), one of many excellent WangXian fics by [sami](/users/sami), wherein Wei Wuxian is catching up on his rock star boyfriend Lan Wangji's sexy performances, and they give him A Lot Of Feelings he needs to process by having sex with Lan Wangji about them.
> 
> It was written for [swtalmnd](/users/swtalmnd)'s request on my Kisses Ask Meme, and combined with a couple of bingos, because why make anything simple? [swtalmnd](/users/swtalmnd), thanks for your request! I hope you enjoy the fic! ^_^ ♥
> 
> Prompts:
> 
>   * Kisses Ask Meme: Stuckony + 31. a kiss after a small rejection
>   * STB Bingo: N2 - Oversized Sweaters
>   * Marvel Fluff Bingo: O4 - Photoshoot
> 


Bucky was not _prepared_. Sure, he knew Tony and Steve had done a couples photoshoot after the press found out they were dating, but Bucky had been mostly Asset at the time and not paying attention to much beyond staying off the grid. By the time Sam found him and convinced him to move into Avengers Tower—enticing him with safety, protection, and an arm upgraded as amazingly as what Tony did for Sam's EXO-7 wings—the "Stony" (as the press called Steve-and-Tony) photoshoot was old news, and Bucky had forgotten about it.

Until Steve, Tony, and Bucky were discussing how to announce to the press that Bucky had joined their relationship.

"We could do another photoshoot, for the three of us," Tony said, leaning closer to Bucky from his perch on Steve's lap. They were cuddled up on one of the penthouse loveseats, Steve and Bucky crammed comfortably close, and Tony draped across their laps like a hedonist king. "I'd love to get some professional shots of Bucky," he added with a leer.

"Absolutely not," Steve shut down immediately. At Tony's betrayed expression, he softened. "I didn't mean it like that," he said, pressing an apologetic kiss to Tony's jaw and stroking his back. Steve's arm around Bucky tightened. "I'd love good pictures of Bucky too. I just can't handle another three hours of watching you parade around in those outfits without being allowed to do anything."

Tony's hurt melted into smug satisfaction. "As I recall, you did _plenty_ after the shoot."

"Are you complaining?"

"Just saying if you were aiming for no more photoshoots, your reaction when we got to the car was a bad plan."

Steve huffed but didn't argue. "JARVIS," he said instead, "pull up the pictures from that photoshoot, please. Start with the one of Tony in the Captain America sweater." When the photo filled the large TV screen that the loveseat and other furniture was situated around, Steve nudged Bucky. "See what I had to deal with, Buck?"

Bucky squirmed in his seat because _holy hell_ did he. JARVIS had put up a gorgeous photo of Tony lying on a rumpled bed, his hair artfully tousled to look like he'd just woken up. The warm tones of the blanket and pillows and walls brought out the tawny undertones in his skin. He wore a secretive smirk, an oversized blue Captain America sweater in a soft-looking knit that made him look enticingly touchable, and—it appeared—nothing else. The sweater curved around his bare thighs, covering just enough not to be indecent, but his bent knee made it look like the slightest movement would reveal enough to cause a scandal.

Bucky stared, entranced, a shock of cold heat flaring through him and pulsing down through his ass and interested dick. Unconsciously, he swallowed and squeezed Tony's calf, stretched across his lap.

"They had him in that for almost an hour," Steve groused. "Show him the rest, JARVIS. You really want to take pictures with Tony dressed like that in a room full of strangers filming the whole thing and only get to touch him the way the photographer wants?"

"Like hell," Bucky absently muttered, distracted by the tantalizing photos.

Tony in that sultry sprawl. Him and Steve standing, Steve curled around him and nuzzling his temple while Tony laughed. Steve in one of his criminally tight t-shirts lifting a couch so Tony, on hands and knees, could grab the StarkPhone under it. Steve and Tony cuddling, barefoot, on that couch, happily gazing into each other's eyes, seemingly oblivious to the camera. Steve caging Tony against a wall, one hand covering the arc reactor, their lips a breath apart and expressions intensely sexual.

"Holy fuck," Bucky said eloquently.

"You like 'em?" Tony asked, foot rising to stroke the nascent bulge in Bucky's slacks.

"They're, uh. A lot to process," Bucky said.

At the word "process," Steve stilled and turned to him, and Tony's playfulness gave way to gentle attention. "You want to talk about it?" Tony asked.

Bucky's therapist had trained Tony and Steve to help Bucky process the many feelings that came up during his recovery from Hydra's mind control, and they'd been overwhelmingly supportive in this endeavor, but talking wasn't how Bucky wanted to deal with his _many powerful feelings_ about this photoshoot. "We need to fuck about this," he said gravely. "Right now."

So they did.

They fucked intensely and with dedication until Bucky's feelings about the photoshoot had been thoroughly expressed to his—and their—satisfaction.

Although they did end up doing a photoshoot, this one was primarily for them, done in the privacy of the penthouse by a discreet and unobtrusive photographer duo Tony liked, who gave minimal directions and mostly just let them go about their day together, albeit in several different outfits, with occasional touch-ups by the stylist. It was all very relaxed and domestic.

They still had an emergency fuck (about Tony and Steve's second outfits) when Bucky sent the photographer team on a mandatory two-hour lunch break, and again when they left, and again the afternoon the photographer sent over the photos.

A week later, "Stuckony" announced their relationship in a press release. No photos were included.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic! If you did, kudos and comments are the best way to let me know. (Also, I love them.) ^_^ ♥


End file.
